


Culture Shock

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: This was request I got on tumblr, it wasI shaved my head today and was wondering if you could write a fic of a fem!reader from this world shaving her head after a few weeks in middle earth and the dwarves and Bilbo being confused while Gandalf isn’t for some wizardly reason. Hope this isn’t too much!Sorry if I’ve already sent it, but maybe you could do a little thing where a reader who is from this world that is brought in by Gandalf somehow? And after a while she gets annoyed by how dirty and tangled her hair has gotten so she uses one of the weapons to shave her head? And the company is confused on why she would do that and doesn’t recognize her at first? Like they point their weapons at her and ask who she is ending with them confused and laughing? And asking questions?
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Thorin's Company
Kudos: 3





	Culture Shock

Months you had been traveling with the company of Thorin Oakenshield, after Gandalf somehow dragged you from your own world into Middle Earth and still didn’t know how to get you back home, even Lord Elrond didn’t know, you had a part to play in this adventure, and only after you had completed your task the way home would be seen. 

Your hair had become so matted and dirty within the months, you did have a small hairbrush in your bag that you had been carrying with you when you arrived, but that was lost when you and the company ended up in goblin town and the goblins searched your bag and took everything that was in there, you weren’t really bothered about your money as you knew you couldn’t spend it here in Middle Earth, but you really missed your hairbrush and the small pouch you kept spare hair ties and clips in. As a girl you always had a few hair ties on your wrists, but after a while, those snapped as your hair got thicker and thicker full of dirt and knots, even Kili had shared some of his ties with you but at last, they snapped too. 

….

Laying on the ground you were currently looking up at the stars, listening to the sound of snores coming from the sleeping company, lifting yourself up to your elbows you looked around and saw it was Gandalf’s turn on lookout duty, pushing yourself to your feet you gently made your way over to Gandalf dodging feet and hands on your way over, before lowing yourself down next to the wizard, seeing Bilbo at his side, writing in his journal away in his own world you thought as you said a soft _“Good evening”_ as not to scare them with your sudden appearance. 

_“Good evening”_ both Gandalf and Bilbo greeted back with a soft smile before going back to what they were doing, sitting quietly next to the wizard you were trying to build up the courage you ask your question, when Gandalf broke the silence _“I know what you are about to ask me (Y/n), and it’s not possible, because if it was I would have done it for you already.”_

Looking up at Gandalf you wet your lips _“So you can’t spell my hair to not be knotty?”_

“ _No I can’t”_ Gandalf said, taking a puff from his pipe. 

_“Yet you can turn people into animals”_ You said adding a little sarcasm to it. 

_“That is different, I spell the whole body, not just one point if I could help you I would, I’m sorry (Y/n)”_ Gandalf said patting your back and giving you a kind smile. 

Nodding your head you stared out into the night hearing the sound of a river not too far away, and an idea popped into your brain as you smiled to yourself, raising to your feet you wet your lips _“I’m going for a wash”_ you said as Bilbo nodded and Gandalf had a sly smile like he could read your mind. 

Feeling the water cascade over your body, you felt your muscles relax as you laid on your back, looking up at the sky as you could see the dawn was approaching with the sky being painted with oranges, pinks, and red hues, it had been a while since you and the company weren’t running for your lives and you could enjoy the simple moments in life, sitting up in the river you reached for your borrowed sword and knives and pulled the first strand of hair in front of your eyes, and got to work.

….

Looking around the camp the company started to panic finding the wizard and hobbit fast asleep and you know where to be seen, calling out for you Thorin ordered the company to draw their weapons as Ori packed up your bag and placed it next to his in hopes you were coming back. 

Hearing your name being shouted as you made your way back to camp you smiled at yourself knowing the wizard and hobbit would be sleeping, this was the fourth time this has happened so far, breaking into a sprite to get back to camp before Thorin blew up and Gandalf and Bilbo you shouted out _“I’m fine, I just went for a bath and lost track of time.”_

_“I hear her”_ Ori shouted to the company as Bilbo and Gandalf were rudely awoken by Thorin slapping the back of their heads before turning his eyes to the tree line as a woman with no hair stepped out of it, making all the dwarves gasp and point their weapons at the intruder. 

Throwing your hands up in the air you let out a laugh at their shock faces _“Guys it is me, it’s (y/n)”_ you spoke as you looked at each one of them seeing the fear and confusion in their eyes. 

_“What have you done to (y/n)”_ Thorin’s voice boomed across the field as he stomped forward holding his sword out, making you lift an eyebrow at the dwarf king. 

_“I am (y/n)”_ you argued, placing your hands on your hip staring down at the king, clearly annoyed at his actions. 

_“No you’re not, (y/n) had long hair, you’re an imposture”_ Thorin argued back.

_“I know I did, it was tangled as fuck and Gandalf is a shit wizard who dragged me here from my world and he can’t even spell my hair not to get knotty”_ you screamed _“No offense Gandalf”_ you added and watched the wizard wave his hand at you. 

_“It’s really her”_ Gandalf said as he stepped next to you lowing Thorin’s sword with his hand as the company followed suit. 

_“Why did you cut your hair off?”_ a small voice asked from the back as all eyes turned to it to see Ori holding one of his drawings of you with your long hair.

Pushing your way over to him you sat on the floor and told him your reasons as the rest of the company sat down and started to listen, “it’s not really a big deal, people from my world cut their hair like this all the time” you said as you ended defending your actions.

_“Well actually hair is sacrate to us dwarves and part of our culture”_ Ori said, making you feel bad for what you had just done. 

_“Well the good news is my hair will grow back, and I promise I won’t go so dramatic with the hair cut next time”_ you said holding a smile as Ori smiled up at you with puppy dog eyes. 

_“So people in your world do this to their hair all the time?”_ Kili asked as the rest of the company nodded along clearly wanting to know the answer. 

Inhaling a deep breath, you started to tell them about your world as you had never really talked about it and you answered any and all of the company questions.


End file.
